Of Beards And Trips
by TolkienScribe
Summary: Aragorn, Eomer and Faramir watch their children explore. Humorous one-shot. Complete. Do not own. Please read and review. :)


**Author's Note:**

Do not own Tolkien's world. The plotline is mine.

Enjoy!

**~S~**

Elboron lunged forward, both arms out in order to clasp his father's neck. He intended to plant a kiss on father's cheek, just like his mother taught him, but Faramir was unaware and moved. The child's open mouth caught squarely his father's chin and gave a loud wail.

"Sorry!" Faramir said hurriedly, gathering his son in his arms in order to sooth him. The child of only one summer wailed loudly, fat fingers touching his lips.

"I think your beard hurt him." Legolas said, grinning as he reached for another report. Faramir laughed, "Is that what happened?" Faramir cooed to his son, rocking him in his lap and kissing his cheek. Elboron screwed his face at the feel of the beard on his cheek. Once the tears subsided and the sniffles were gone, Faramir decided to pursue his son's motive.

"Kiss?" The father asked hopefully, tapping his own cheek with a finger. Legolas looked up at him in amusement. Faramir had been away for nearly a month, and had been desirous to spend as much time as he possibly could with his family.

Legolas laughed heartily when Elboron frowned and turned away with a pout.

"I don't think he likes your beard very much!" Legolas said, laughing.

oOo

Taesel was let down slowly, her bare feet dangling before it finally met the grass. Arwen let her daughter's hands go and watched in silent amusement as a furrow appeared on the child's forehead at the peculiar sensation.

"I think she is a little confused." Legolas said softly. He too was barefoot. It had rained last night, so the grass was unusually green and there was a fresh earth scent in the air. Aragorn hummed beside him in agreement. Taesel wriggled her toes and then promptly sat down, patting the grass blades with her hands, her forehead smoothening in certainty.

"Pappa's beard," she said promptly, patting the grass. Both Arwen and Legolas stifled their laughter.

oOo

"Oh, for the love of-" Éomer nearly swore, raising his booted foot above immediately when he felt something soft press against it in a space where he intended to place his foot. The crawling hobbit-child looked up at him, startled and confused at him, before sitting up and sucking his finger.

"Peregrin Took! Are all hobbit-children this small?" Éomer asked. The babe was smaller even than a Mannish newborn!

"I do not know what you mean by that! Faramir is a good size for his age."

He looked down at the hobbit-boy, happily sucking his thumb. He was far too small, barely reaching from the tip of his middle finger to his elbow. Already he was a menace. Many servants learned the hard way of looking down before walking in order to avoid trips and falls.

"He is going to be confined to the nursery." Éomer decided. "He was far too small. I nearly miss him every time. One day I might squash him like a boot does to an ant!"

"Or maybe your feet are just too big." Pip suggested, making Merry snort in laughter. Suddenly, Éomer remembered too well what menace Pippin could be.

oOo

Dorián's daughter sat down on Éomer's knee, curious hands exploring the embroidery of his shirt. The elfing's feet dangled from her perch, and Éomer did not notice as he kept the deep conversation with Faramir.

"Has she never seen a beard before?" Éomer finally asked, as her fingers prodded and poked his cheek.

"Not one as fair as yours!" Faramir said grinning. By now it turned into a constant source of amusement of watching their children familiarize themselves with their beards. She continued to frown and poke his cheeks. Éomer grimaced, since her touch was not really gentle. Finally, he poked her cheek in reply. She giggled and scrambled down his lap before climbing into Faramir's.

"Please tell this has not turned into a game." Faramir said wearily. The elfling poked his cheeks and he gave a low growl from his throat before mock-lunging at her. She squealed in delight and ran away to where his second-in-command, Alfred was standing. Seeing her demand of being raised into his arms, Alfred complied but soon realized his mistake when she poked him. Éomer and Faramir tried to resume their conversation but could not help turning and watching her shift from one man to the next.

Finally she found herself in her father's lap. She scrambled up to the elf's face in excitement but frowned.

"No beard?" She asked Dorián, puzzled. They laughed at his confusion.

oOo

"Children!" Legolas exclaimed, bending down and grabbing one of the children around the middle. The hobbit-boy squealed in delight, curly head turning to see who grabbed him. "Children everywhere! I must make sure where I placed my feet before I squish the little bugs."

"Legolas!" Éowyn chided him.

"What?"

"Ugh! Referring to children as bugs."

"Under my feet, they are bugs." Legolas said, seeming to forget the little one squirming in his grasp. He took one step and tripped, stumbling and narrowly regaining his balance by grabbing onto a nearby stand holding a small vase.

"What in the-"

He turned to see what he tripped over, and spotted one of Arwen's daughters fast asleep in the middle of the hallway, fingers curled over her doll.

oOo

Thranduil rubbed the back of his neck as he watched the swarm of children from afar, mortal and elven mixed.

"Come now," his son chuckled. "You cannot be frightened of children."

"As if you aren't." Thranduil shot back. He grimaced as he heard a high-pitched battle cry. Legolas gave a low chuckle. "Are they always this wild?"

"Wilder," Legolas answered. He laughed outright when Thranduil winced as the children fought over a toy. "Poor father! You have become unused to children, haven't you?"

"Thankfully, I only ever had one child." Thranduil answered, shaking his head and stepping away from the balcony. His bare feet did a light skip, narrowly missing the wooden soldiers lying on the floor that would have been painful. "How in Arda do you live with such a mess?"

"I got used to it!" Legolas responded, feet expertly evading every fallen toy and doll.

oOo

The sons of Aragorn, Elfwine and Elboron watched their children playing together with confused expressions.

"Were we ever this wild?" they asked their fathers, now with lightening hair and growing wrinkles.

"Wilder," Aragorn, Éomer and Faramir chorused. Legolas was seated on a branch in a tree close to them, absorbed into an open book lying on his lap. The elf had become somewhat comfortable with children, but still refused to be saddled with them. "Legolas, get down! The last thing we want is to spend time with an elf that does not even spend time with us!"

"Your reason hardly makes any sense." Legolas answered, bringing his legs to one side of the branch and dropping down. "Snuff out that pipe if you want to spend time with me." Aragorn complied as Legolas walked up to them, dropping his bag by their things.

Spotting Legolas, Eldarion's daughter ran up to him, small fingers beckoning him to pick her up. He complied, and she immediately pressed a kiss on his cheek before frowning and patting his jawline lightly.

"No beard?" she asked.

"And the cycle continues." Faramir murmured. Aragorn held up his pipe and Éomer his mug in silent agreement.

**~S~**

**Author's note:**

Just a little change from all the plotlines I am going through. Dorian is an OC, Legolas's close and childhood friend.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
